Not until I'm grown
by KitKatKitty321
Summary: Five years ago Amu started ignoring Ikuto. She thought she was burdening him. Now, Utau has kidnapped her and her frieds and taken them all to America to help with her tour. How will Amu face Ikuto? How will she explain? And will he except her reasons?
1. Am I being kidnapped?

**Alright, so I am refining this story, editing it.**

**I was thinking about removing it, so I went through and reread everything. As I read I found little things I could add in or remove. I laughed and decided to keep it up, and keep writing. **

**I hope you enjoy this**

**Please review, it tells me what you think!**

**You can IM me if you want, I would love to hear from you, I will message back.**

**Thank you all for reading!**

_**I don't own Shgo Chara.**_

* * *

><p>Ok. This is <em>not<em> what I wanted, or planned for my third year of high school. It has been very… interesting. I mean, seriously. I'd gone to _one_ party. That god awful Yamabuki had slipped something into my drink to 'lighten me up', and I'd ended up doing a whole ton of stuff I don't remember even remember. Now I have a reputation to go with my 'cool and spicy' one. Now I'm a party animal too. I'll admit I some idiotic things intentionally, but most of it was un-intentional-especially the acts that wind up as rumors.

"Hey Amu!" Utau hit the back of my head. Seeing her can still be a bit of a shock, she'd dropped out of college, not exactly needing to go, and decided to come back to high school as a teacher's assistant for Nekaido (he'd kinda followed us through the grades. I mean, he's been my teacher _every _year since he started teaching again). He hadn't exactly said yes… But Utua was scary enough sometimes that you don't deny her, especially when she shows up utterly determined to do something. You don't have much choice with the blonde devil.

"Ow Utau!" I complained, rubbing the back of my head. "What'd you do that for?"

"I did that because I just said I have news about Ikuto!" She said angrily, crossing her arms over her chest. I looked up at her and my mouth opened with an audible 'pop'. _Ikuto…_ I hadn't seen him since after the wedding, after he'd gone off to America with his Dad.

"About I-I-Ikuto?" I stuttered. I've been trying not to think about that damn cat lately, seeing as he'd decided not to call text, e-mail, write, _anything_ me these past years. He just gave up. I looked up at Utau hopefully, mad at myself for being hopeful.

"What about big brother?" Tadase asked, sitting next to me daintily, gently wrapping his arms around me. Utau glared at his arms and he slowly pulled them back, like he had tried to steal something and was putting it back under someone's watchful gaze. She sniffed daintily.

"Never mind. I'll see you later Amu," she said, and turned on her high heels, her pigtails twirling as she made a dramatic exit. I sighed and looked back at Tadase, adorable as ever. I'd been trying to break up with him for two freaking weeks now, but every time I gut the guts to say it he'd say something sweet and I'd realize I had pretty much no reason to break up with him, and I'd back out of it, or something would interrupt or he'd just not understand what I meant, and I'd make something up about it.

"Hello Amu," Tadase shot me his movie-star smile, and I smiled back.

"Hey. How are you?" I asked him, and his smile drooped a little, then returned. It seemed so practiced. Always putting on a show for his adoring fans, never being honest, only ever being polite. It _sucks_.

"I'm good," he lied, pulling his pencil case out of his bag and starting his usual routine of setting everything up perfectly. I'd considered getting him a plaque with his name, just to make it seem like his school desk was really a business man's desk, but I decided he'd be insulted by that and decided against it. Another thing I've come to find seriously annoying- no sense of humor. He'd seriously freaked out when the party rumors started, and when I tried to joke about it he _lost_ it. We'd been going out for years, and I'm getting a little tired of his goody-goody attitude. My actions were getting kinda naughty, honestly. I mean not like slutty or anything, just not trying to attain perfection anymore. Graffiti, the joys of skipping class now and then, you know not the model student any longer. I do what I do and hope I'm ignored. Nothing really motivates me anymore, things just don't seem worth it. He accidently knocked his notebook off his desk, and I watched as he sat back up and brushed it off daintily. He stared at the notebook angrily, and I felt my eye twitch.

"Are you ok?" I asked, mainly out of politeness, leaning forward on my elbow and looking at him. He blushed and looked down.

"Amu do you love Ikuto?" He asked, and I had to pop my mouth closed. Where did that _come_ from? But, I thought for a moment. I'd _definitely_ loved him before he left, but then again I'd loved Tadase then too.

"I don't really know," I said carefully. Tadase nodded quickly, then made a horrible joke.

"Maybe he's a dog now," he said, my eye twitching again. I had to imagine Ikuto as a dog to actually make me laugh, but I did end up laughing. Tadase smiled, looking proud he'd relieved the stress of the situation. Imagining Ikuto as one of those French poodles looking totally ticked off, I was cracking up when I heard a thud, and Tadase and I looked up to find Kukai's face an inch away from mine. I blinked in total surprise. The thud had been him smacking his hands on the desk.

"Amu. You're coming with me. Utau's freaking out and we need you to help calm her down," he said, sounding a little desperate. He turned his face away from Tadase, like he was looking out the door worriedly and winked at me.

"Ok. Fine, let's go," I said, and ran out after him, throwing the strap of my bag over my shoulder and shooting an apology smile at Tadase. I waved at the teacher, who nodded and we were gone. As soon as we were away from the classroom I looked up at Kukai. His hair was messier than usual, and he looked like he just woke up. Usual for Kukai first period.

"Alright. Now that you're out of class we're gonna go pick Utau up, then we're going to the airport," he said, giving me a thumbs-up. Airport?

"No need to pick me up, I'm right here, and all of us are signed out," she said, sounding smug.

"What's going on?" I asked, sounding scared. Utau and Kukai had cooked something up, and I was in the middle of it. And it included an airport. I shivered, and hoped they weren't kidnapping me.

"Don't worry Amu. Your parents said it was ok," Kukai smirked. Then Utau grabbed my wrist and I thanked god Mom had said something special might happen so I should take certain things to school with me today. I had a feeling I wasn't going to be in Japan much longer.

But I have a taser. At least I have a taser.

* * *

><p><strong>We have crazy people and a taser. I'm not sure how that will play out...<strong>

**Anywho, thank you all for reading!**


	2. Over the streets and through the traffic

**_Is Amu going to die?!_**

**I don't _think_ so...**

**Probably not...**

**I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Please review and let me know what you think! If you want to IM me feel free, get some popcorn and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Well the good news is they didn't put a bag over my head or tie me up or anything weird like that. Nope, we got in a normal car, just a regular light pink bug with <em>back seats.<em> As I slid in I realized Rima and Nagi were already inside. I smiled sheepishly at them, and Rima pulled out her phone and started texting. Suddenly my butt buzzed, making me jump. I grabbed my phone and opened her text.

_Do you know what's going on?_

I looked up into her annoyed golden eyes and shook my head. She pursed her lips and turned to glare at Kukai.

"Where are we going?" She asked with a glare.

"Somewhere special," Utau said. She didn't enlighten us any farther, so I sighed and turned to look out the window.

"Why aren't we moving?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Because we're waiting for Yaya," Kukai said.

"Not anymore!" Yaya's face popped in through the window sill.

"Yaya!" I almost screeched as she launched forward through the window, and I had to pull her in since the car started moving. After much yelling and kicking and punching and Yaya crying we got her settled. I rubbed my throbbing eye, then looked up at Utau.

"So, now that we're done waiting… Would you tell us what's going on please?" Nagihiko asked politely. Kukai smirked.

"Not until we're in the air, if we make it," Utau said with an evil smile. I groaned. That's not good. Sounds like we're doing something big, and she's not going to tell us so we have no choice but to tag along on this adventure.

"Is Tadase coming?" I asked, panicing for a moment when I realized we'd left him behind. Why are we doing this to him?!

"No, he decided not to for a very specific reason concerning my brother," Utau said, going back to texting. Everyone looked like they were in on this, except me and Rima. I sucked in a deep breath, not sure how I felt about that, but I shut up. I just stared out the window, watching houses and other buildings go by. Seeing Ikuto… Seeing him again, how is that going to make me feel? Scared? Yes. Happy? Probably. Sad? I just might cry. Angry? Check. I've wanted to see him so badly, but I wasn't sure I wanted him back if everything's just going to repeat. I jumped when something _stabbed_ my shoulder. I looked to see who was stabbing me, prepared to yell at them, and Yaya's pursed lips were right in my face. I shrank back against the window.

"Yaya!" I complained.

"Why are you thinking so much?" She pouted at me as she waved her arms. "I wanna talk to Amu!"

"Sorry Yaya, I'm just thinking," I apologized with a sheepish smile as I turned to look at her head. I pressed back against the door at the sight of the car. One thought crossed my mind before I spoke.

HOW DID I MISS THIS?

"Yaya! Why are there ducks floating around the car?" I tried to dodge as one came flying at me, but that's kinda hard when you're buckled in. I ended up hitting my head on the seat in front of me, and the duck deciding to perch on my hair. Next thing I knew they were all flying at me as Yaya cackled evilly. I yelped, and tried to fight them off, missing my charas' cumulative 'Amu!'.

Ya, I should probably say this- I still had my charas, but they were back in their eggs. The last time I'd seen Ikuto was when Dia took me to the Star Road. I'd gotten my charas back for awhile, but I'd gotten more than a little depressed and they'd gone back in their eggs. I brought them everywhere with me. Of course, I had them with me right now. I would've checked on them if I wasn't being attacked by magical duckies. "Yaya!" I complained.

"Sorry," she puffed her lips out, "just trying to cheer Amu-chi up."

"Thanks Yaya," I said sarcastically.

"Yaya," Kukai reprimanded, and Yaya looked like a little girl. Sometimes I really wondered if she was going to be this way forever. I mean, it was three years later, but she still acted like a little baby. At least, around us she did. I wasn't sure how she acted when she was at school. Then, Nagihiko caught me off guard. Completely.

"Have you broke up with Tadase yet?" I froze, and looked at everybody. Utua sighed.

"He's talking to you. Who else here is dating kiddy king?" Utau asked impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest. I blushed majorly.

"I-I-I," I stuttered.

"That's a no," Rima said. Helpfully.

"And why not?" Utau asked, sounding angry, giving me her 'this better be good' look.

"W-well," I started, and took a deep, settling breath, "probably because I don't know how. I mean, I don't know if I really want to either." I stared down at my hands.

"Geez Amu! Make up your mind!" Utau all but shouted at me, then she mumbled something under her breath. I glared at her, and Kukai smiled hugely.

"Want me to do it for you?" He flicked his nose with his thumb with a huge, adorable grin on his face.

"No!" I said loudly, startling Yaya, "I think I need to do it. I mean, I used to be in love with him. He's so sweet, but… he's never any fun. He used to make me laugh all the time, but now he does everything perfectly, and neat. He's… Prince Charming…" I trailed off, still staring at my hands. I don't want a Prince. They are far too boring.

"But you want more of an alley cat," Nagihiko said with a smirk. My face felt like it was on fire.

"No!" I said, trying to sound like it was true. Then, I switched into complain mode, "I don't know what I want!"

"Classic Amu defense," Rima said with a smile.

"Classic Rima texting," I shot back, and she shrugged daintily.

"I can't help it," she said poutily, "I'm an addict."

"Ya, I know you are," I back at the glare I earned from Rima and Yaya giggled.

"So, why _haven't_ you broken up with him yet?" Kukai asked. I sighed. "I'm waiting on a _non_ bul-"

"Kukai! Languange!" Utau interrupted. I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"I thought I'd done a good job changing the subject," I said, highly annoyed.

"You did. But you need to quit stringing him along," Nagihiko pointed out.

"I know, but-" Yaya cut me off with a shy look.

"Do you have too much fun kissing him?" She asked, leaning close to me. I backed away, blushing.

"No! It's not that-" I said, waving my hands in front of my face.

"Well, we have Skype, so you can do it that way," Utau said with finality. I didn't protest because I wanted this conversation to be over. It was _awkward,_ and so was the silence that followed. My phone buzzed, and I checked who it was. It was Yamabuki. What does she want? I flipped open the phone, and almost dropped it. What the heck Yamabuki? The text read:

_If you break up with Tadase can I become his queen and bare his darling children?_

I texted back:

_IDK. Ud hav 2 ask him._

I didn't reply to whatever her next text was, just ignored it. Geez! How did she even get me number again? I have no idea, and she always sent me weird things. I was happy nobody asked me who it was, I don't know how I would explain that one.

_Is _he _going to be there?_ I took a deep breath, decided _screw him_, and joined the conversation. They were talking about what they were going to do when they got on the plane. First class of course, I mean, this was _Utau_. Why would she ever take something less than first class? I mean that nicely Utua. Please don't kill me for that!

"Amu, what about you?" Utau asked.

"I don't know. I'm probably gonna read," I said, pulling my knees to my chest.

"She's most likely going to be playing video games the whole time," Kukai laughed. I glared at him, then grinned. Oh he is _so_ going down!

"You're right," I said with a smile, "and I promise to kick the butts of anyone who plays against me."

"Of course. Guess you're going to play with me," Kukai smiled. I nodded with a grin. Utau hmphed.

"Are you two going to ignore me?" Utau asked morosely with a pout on her lips before adding, "again."

"No. We'll talk to you honey," Kukai said, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"A little," I smirked. She groaned and the car pulled to a stop. I slid back in my seat as everyone got out. We had a long flight ahead of us and I don't think I;ll particularly like the plane ride. I've never left Japan before, and I was a little nervous to do so now. Thank god for all of those English lesson! It's a little nerve-racking, but really exciting. This will be _fun._ Then there was the fact that _he_ might be waiting when we land. Oh god, how am I ever going to face him?

* * *

><p><strong>When I read that last line, I always think:<strong>

**'You will face him by punching him in the butt with a unicorn sticker'**

**I'm not sure how well that would go, but... **

**It would be extraordinariuly hilarious.**

**Well, anyway that was numbah 2!**

**Review, let me know what you think!**


	3. Gotta love airplanes and airports

**The next chapter!**

***gasp* **

**I know, I know, not very dramatic...**

**TOO BAD!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Please review!**

**If you want to IM me, feel free to as always!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"When did you get so good at this?" Kukai shouted as his thumbs moved over the buttons of his Psp.<p>

"When did you get so horrible at it?" I shouted back with a laugh. I was winning, totally. I had been for three and a half hours. I won our mini tournament, the one between 'friends'. I can't believe the only one who even came close to beating me was Rima. It must be because she texts so often. that girl has serious thumb dexterity. It's hilarious how Kukai had _swore_ on his _life_ he'd get revenge, but now he is totally failing at it. I wasn't really even trying to beat him. I was almost trying to let him win, and having a conversation with Utau about clothes. She was trying to get me to tell her where I got my outfit. I just rolled my eyes every time she started on a new aspect of the clothes. Rima had texted me to wear something fancy today. It was a step above the usual, but still not quite fancy. I usually wore whatever the first thing I grabbed, and found stuff to match. I had ripped, faded and stained light blue skinny jeans and black stiletto boots pulled over the top of them. I had a tight, not-to-low-cut graphic with, pink black and white American flag, with skulls instead of stars, to match the pink tights under my jeans. On my wrists were lots of various-colored bracelets Utau had given me yesterday. She'd ordered me to wear them, so I'd put on the ones that matched my incredibly pinkness. I had my charm necklace around my neck, as always. Utau and Rima had went and bought it for me, as a birthday present. Then the three of us went and picked different charms to hang on the chain. I had quite a few on there, and whenever I saw a charm I liked, I'd add it. I had a charm for everyone. Momma, Dad, Ami, Utau, even Nikaido. Everyone of my friends had a charm. It is a tradition that had developed over the past four years.

"Having fun in lala land Amu-chi?" Yaya said with an evil, evil smirk as she got in my face.

"Huh?" I asked suddenly. Oh crap! The game! I had to pay more attention!

"Ya Amu, seriously. I'm creaming you," Kukai agreed.

"No, not really Yaya. Thanks for helping me with mission of invading the Earth," I said, working my thumbs over the game system. I was still losing. Dang, dang , dang, dang. I can do this! I stepped my game up a notch, and started to make a serious comeback. Excited, I bent over the game. I am so going to kick his jock bum into next week! And _shoot!_ At a black screen. A moment of pure rage. I shook the Psp angrily.

"You stupid game! How dare you betray my honor with your lack of integrity!" I yelled. Kukai started laughing, so I hurled the game at his face.

"It's just a game!" Utau said, sounding totally exasperated.

"Too bad you're alley-" Rima started, then just cut off, her lips just closing. She cut off when she saw my glare...

"It really isn't," I said nervously. Utau just nodded, and I cut off what she was about to say, "just don't talk about him. I'm not going to even think about him until I see him."

"Good luck with that," Kukai muttered.

"I'll need it," I agreed.

"Oh yes you will," Rima said.

"You guys are so helpful," I groaned.

"You know it," Yaya giggled. I rolled my eyes at her, and squealed when the plane started shaking. I clutched at my seat, and pulled my legs from over the edge and to my chest.

"Amu, calm down. It's just turbulence," Rima said, sounding like a little princess. The plance started shaking again and Rima curled into a little ball. I smirked at her. _It's just **turbulence **Rima!_

"We are beginning our descent. Please sit back down and put your seat belts on. Thank you," came a male voice. Great, the descent. My favorite part. It always makes my ears clog up, not to mention this is the most dangerous part. If the pilot is stupid he will nose dive into the ground. I scrambled to pull my seatbelt over my lap as everyone turned off their electronics.

"Finally, we're going to be on Earth," I said. I closed my eyes, praying we wouldn't die. I mean really. We're more likely to die aren't we?

This is the end.

"I take it Amu-chi doesn't like flying," Yaya giggled.

"Swimming across the ocean is much safer," I said, leaning back against the airplane seat.

"I'd like to see you try," Kukai said with a laugh. Utau giggled.

"Yeah right. You just wanna save me," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Nah, I'll leave that to King," Kikai sKiddyaid, waving off the suggestion. Lately everyone had been calling Tadase 'Kiddy King', which I find entirely hysterical. Tadase hates it, thinks its rude.

"Well, we're on the other side of the world now, so how on Earth would he ever be able to save me now?" I asked with a sigh.

"You'll just have to leave that to my brother then," Utau smirked. I blushed at the memory of his arms, of him picking me up, then shook my head. Rims interrupted what I was about to say.

"Who do you think would win if they fought it out? Cat guy with a violin or Kiddy King with a sword?" Kukai asked eagerly. Nagihiko answered.

"When you put it that way it sounds like the Kiddy King would. But, honestly, if they're fighting over Amu I think Ikuto would win."

"I don't know…" Kukai said, looking thoughtful.

"I think Ikuto would rip Tadase's throat out if it meant getting Amu!" Yaya said excitedly, she stood in the alley and did a heroic pose as she spoke. I shook my head. I didn't like this conversation, or where it was heading. So… I made a risky move.

"My brother's too subtle-"

"Subject change! Where are we going exactly?" I said loudly so I could talk over anyone who was going to say anything about _him_.

"Wow Amu. Ever heard of _subtlety?_" Rima asked with an eye roll. I smiled, the others had already moved on to the subject of 'Utau tell Amu'.

"Nope. Now, where are we going?" I turned to look at Utau.

"Hollywood. You are going on tour of America with me," the beautiful singer just beamed about it while I balked. _REALLY?_

"What about school?" I complained.

"You're doing all homework that is given by _moi,_ graded by _moi,_ and taught by _moi,_" she said, smiling like she was a lottery winner.

"Which means as long as I kiss you a lot we won't be getting very much," Kukai grinned at her. She blushed and I made a face at them.

"Fine by me. Keep it up Kukai," I said, and he nodded and kissed her. I rolled my eyes and looked at Rima, who was staring out the window.

"How close are we?" I asked. She held up five fingers. I didn't get it until she started counting down. I smiled to myself and popped my ears. I'd just pulled my hand from my nose when I felt the wheels hit the ground. Now I was going to have to see him. I was going to have to deal with the fact that I started avoiding him completely. I was going to have to explain why I quit answering his texts, why I made sure we just… completely fell out of contact. The first couple times he'd come to Japan I'd gone out with him, but he'd said some really depressing things, and I'd realized he was too grown up to be hanging around a kid like me. He kept coming back to visit _me._ The last time he did he should've been at a recital, but he postponed it to come see me. It definitely made me feel special, but it got him in a lot of trouble. That was horrible on me. After that I'd texted him that I wasn't going to let him make me make his life harder. It had all but killed me to do it, but I'd shut him out. Completely.

As we began to exit the plan, Yaya pushed out in front of all of us.

"Yes! We're gonna be movie stars!" Yaya said, jumping down the steps and doing an air guitar while she jumped and flipped her hair. She had bright green allstars and a white skirt on with a green sweatshirt. You know, a zip-up one from Holister. . And a white fedora, making her look fashionable and adorable. I smiled and shook my head. Rima looked like Rima. Perfectly preppy. Utau looked like a movie-star, high heals, and a sundress. Kukai looked like a jock, Nagi looked like a tree hugger. A cute one. Baggy jeans, sneakers, a green 'save the planet' T-shirt. I laughed at my friends. Man, we were freaks sometimes. We all hang out with different people, but we are still the best of friends.

"What's so funny?" Utau asked.

"Oh nothing. I just love you guys. I know I'll get through anything with you here," I wrapped my arms around Utau's and Kukai's shoulders with a huge smile.

"Or is it that we get to see Ikuto soon?" Utau got in my face, her hands on her hips.

"No. That scares the crap out of me," I said honestly.

"Well it should. You've been mean to him the past five years," she said angrily.

"You're the one who suggested it in the first place Utau!" I reminded her harshly.

"Oh… that's right," she looked down at the ground, then turned on her heels and walked away to preserve her dignity. I sighed. She'd planted the idea in my head when she made a sarcastic remark after I'd complained to her. I shook my head and followed behind her. She wanted to give me a guilt trip I'd get my payback. I'll apologize later. She feels horrible, she doesn't need to guilt trip herself. Yaya attacked me just as I called out. She glomped me totally. I barely stayed on my feet with my stiletto heels.

"Yaya!" I complained. "Watch it!"

She giggled, "tag, you're it!"

"Get back here!" I called as she ran off. I chased after her, getting odd looks as I ran through the terminal. I probably looked like a moron, but oh well. Yaya was laughing, and people were rushing to jump out of her way. Does she have to do this? Why am I even chasing her? God, Yaya! You are so frustrating. Suddenly she just stopped, and I almost didn't stop in time not to run into her. I whacked her back.

"Tag you're it. No tag backs," I said with a smirk, then I noticed we were where you get the bags. "Yaya don't tell me we're picking up the bags!"

"Nope," she said cheerily, "we're getting breakfast."

"Why?" I asked, seriously confused.

"So you can avoid Ikuto a little longer," she said with an innocent smile. I blinked at her, then hugged the little twerp.

"Thanks Yaya. What would I do without you?" I asked, and she hugged me back for a sec, then dragged me towards the fast-food restaurants. We bought a load of stuff. Thank god for bags. The people looked at us like were crazy fatty people. It was kinda funny, and Yaya wasn't helping in the 'they're crazy' front. She was acting totally crazy, although it was adorable. I apologized everywhere we went, and the people looked at me like I was evil. When we got out of a Noodle Express I thanked god I'd taken English the last however many years. It was very helpful now with ordering and all the apologizing.

"Ok. I think we have enough now," Yaya said. I looked down at our bags and laughed.

"Yaya these are all clothes. Except for the noodles and chineese," I held it up for her to look. She laughed evilly.

"And you paid for it all," she cackled. I groaned. Man Yaya. Just because I have an American credit card from my grandparents doesn't mean I have to buy everything!

"Thanks Yaya," I said with an eye roll. I forget how mischievous she can be. She's as crazy as Utau, but I love them both for it.

"You're welcome!" She saluted and I laughed. I sighed, and let my long hair fall off the back of the chair and propped my feet up on another one. Mmm… It felt good to stretch my legs a bit. I looked at the chain of stores, and decided I wanted to find a charm for America. Maybe an american flag, or an airplane. Maybe we'll catch a boat back to Japan.

"I'll be back. I want to find a charm for our special new adventure," I said, kicking my feet off the chair and standing up.

"Do they have charms like that at airports?" She asked, looking up at me curiously. I shrugged.

"Who knows. I'm also getting a slushie or something. When the others get here let 'em know, kay?" I asked, stealing a french-fry before she could react. She nodded playfully.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure it sounds totally romantic," she made kissy lips at me and I threw part of my French-fry at her.

"You guys are crazy obsessed with that subject," I said with another sigh, then grabbed my credit card and disappeared into the throng of people. I carefully wound through the bodies, back to the store we just came out of. I was pretty sure it was a gift shop, so they could possibly have charms. I started looking around the place, all the shelves and all that. I was there awhile, going through stuff when I heard a voice.

"Need some help?" It was deep and playful, and for a sec I was scared it was _him. _I turned around, and almost sighed in relief when it wasn't. The guy was definitely _not_Ikuto. In fact, he was the opposite of that guy. He had blonde hair and gray-green eyes. Not gorgeous silky blue hair and… Quit thinking about him Amu!

"Actually, yes I do," I said with a small smile. He smiled back.

"I need to find charm bracelet, or just charms for one," I said, looking at him expectantly.

"In an airport?" He asked skeptically.

"Yup," I said with a nod. He laughed like this was a very odd request and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Well, I have no idea, but I know someone who might," he winked, and walked to the register. He came back with a little package in his hand. I smirked.

"You get one?" I asked, trying to make it sound like I didn't know he had. He didn't look convinced, but played along anyway.

"Yup," he said simply, but hid the plastic thing behind his back.

"Do I get it?" I asked. This guy may be good looking, but he was annoying. He smirked and shook his head.

"Once I get your number," he said, pulling out his phone with a wink. I rolled my eyes, but pulled my phone out anyway. I flipped to the 'my number' page, and showed him.

"Text me so I know it's you. Hey, what's your name?" I was curious. I mean, come on, this guy was flirting with me, and had a charm bracelet I wanted. I should at least know his name before I start completely blowing him off.

"Ian," he said, typing my number into his phone. Then his eyes met mine curiously, "you?"

"Amu," I said simply. I shook his hand, and he handed me the bracelet. "Thanks for this," I smiled at him and began to turn away.

"I'm guessing you need to go now?" He asked.

"Yeah, my friends are waiting for me," I said, trying to sound like I was sorry about that. This guy is annoying. He probably means well, but he is _annoying._ I had to refrain from gritting my teeth. It wasn't easy to smile at him politely. He nodded, then he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. Now, I gritted my teeth. I was going to end up giving this guy a nose bleed. I tried to shrug his arm away from my shoulders, but couldn't.

"Why don't I walk you to them?" He asked, sounding a little commanding.

"How about you don't?" I felt my eyebrow twitch. This guy is asking for trouble.

"Nah, let's go. I'd love to meet them," he whispered in my ear.

"Too bad," I said, and elbowed him in the gut.

"Gah!" He doubled over, and I shrugged away from his arm and walked out of the store. I heard him cuss as I flipped my hair over my shoulder. I looked at McDonalds and went to the cash register and got ordered am M&M McFlurry. How yummy… When I had it I slid into the seat I had previously occupied, noticing that everyone except Utau was there.

"Where's Utau?" I asked hesitantly.

"Meeting Ikuto," Rima said calmly. I laid my head on my arms and leaned forward on the table with a shaky exhale. Ok, Amu you can totally do this.

Just no thinking about that dang cat.

* * *

><p><strong>Pussy cat, Pussy cat I love you, yes I doo. You and your pussy cat nose.<strong>

**Unless you're big blue and heartbreaking.**

**Stupid Ikuto, and stupid Amu...**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed! **

**Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	4. Nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh BLUE CATMAN

**_Hey! Im not so sure this is a very good chapter. Sorry T.T But, its long, and Ikuto's in it, so it has to be good, right?_**

**_Hope you like it!_**

_Midnight blue. It was in front of my eyes, surrounding me, caressing me, making me feel marvelous. It was against my lips and running over my-_

_Ring! _

_No, that wasn't right… Mmm...Light. Obnoxious noise._

My eyes flashed open. I rubbed them, and realized my phone was ringing. Dang, did it have to wake me from my dream? I liked those dreams. As bad as that sounds.

I reached in my pocket and flipped it open. I didn't bother checking who it was, I'd just find out from the text.

_Are you there yet?_ It was from Tadase. I sighed and started texting back when suddenly my phone was pulled from my fingers. "Wah?" I asked.

"Yes," Kukai read out aloud, "we are. How boring! What else should we write?"

"Oh! The plane ride was horrible," Rima suggested, she had the evil glint in her eyes.

"I feel so in love with you, then add a smooch in dots or whatever," Nagi added. I shot him a glare.

"Okay! Give it back," I ordered Kukai as he got up and went to the other side of the table. I stood up too, planting my palms on the surface of the table. I didn't follow him right away until I realized he was actually going to text Tadase.

"Okay. How about this- The plane ride was horrible. I totally stuffed myself on way too much food on the plane, and I feel fat. I wuv you, and please tell Kukai to quit kicking my butt at Halo! He's so amazing! He's totally in love with Utau. Star, kiss, star!" Rima giggled and Kukai waved the phone in the air.

"Hit send!" Yaya giggled.

"Hurry before she can stop you!" Nagi added excitedly.

"Don't you dare send that!" I growled, and ran around the table.

"How are you going to stop me?" He teased, leading me around the table. He mirrored my steps perfectly so he was constantly directly across the table from me.

"I will throw ice-cream at you!" I threatened loudly. "That will stick in your clothes and hair. Utau will be furious!"

He blanched, but held the phone up, then ran down the huge hallway, cackling evilly. The other three were laughing at the threat of my complete humiliation. Weren't they supposed to be on my side? Horrible friends, I swear. I was so going to have to get back at them later. "Run, run, as fast as you can, you can't catch me because I'm the Kukai-man!"

"Very creative you stupid jock!" I shouted at him sarcastically. Then, I closed my eyes and ran faster. When I opened them I didn't have time to even comprehend that he'd stopped moving, and ran into his hard back. I swear to god everything was in slow motion as I attempted to figure out what just happened. I saw my phone fly as I felt the air rush from my lungs. I watched Kukai fall, and did my best so I wouldn't fall on _top_ of him. I caught a flash of blonde, and I don't think Utau would like that very much. I heard my phone say 'message sent' and groaned.

"Damn Amu! I may be a stupid jock but you're gonna get an _interesting _text back from that!" He cackled, and I caught my nose in my hand with groan. It hurt, really badly. I sat up momentarily, and my head spun. I think he gave me a concussion.

"I am going to _kill_ you," I said, flopping back down on the ground.

"Amu. Get up, that's very unlady like of you," I heard Utau's voice say. I pulled one of my hands back to my nose and cussed under my breath. Kukai snickered.

"Wait 'til I show you the text she just sent Tadase. It's very _inappropriate,_" he said, cracking up again.

"You dumb jock! You gave me a nosebleed, and _you_ did that text not me! I am going to cover you in ice-cream!" I shouted at him. Then, I took a second to process that last comment. When I got it I froze, lowered my voice dangerously, and hoped my warning hit home. I paused between each word. "Kukai. What did you send?"

"Not on my watch, Kukai doesn't look very good when he's covered with ice-cream," Utau sniffed daintily, and if I wasn't in so much pain I would've giggled.

"Maybe I'll just get you too," I groaned, sitting back up and leaning my head backwards like Momma always said to do when I had a bloody nose. I heard my phone go off again and groaned as I reached for it.

"You would never," Utau threatened.

"I am the queen of food fights, aren't I?" I asked. Before I could actually wrap my fingers around the pink phone someone picked it up. The hand definitely didn't belong to Kukai. Too slender and pale, and I highly doubted Utau would disgrace herself with bending down to steal my phone. That could only mean it was _him._ Why did he have to be a witness to this humiliation?

"Who's the person assigning your homework?" She asked with what I imagined was a very evil smile. But I wasn't looking at her. I was looking at the man I'd let my arms wander to, the one standing next to her. He hadn't changed very much over the past five years. If anything he was just even more beautiful. He looked a little older, and possibly a little taller. His hair was still a messy blue, and he still looked like he had the grace of an alley cat. Which he did. His face looked closed, but there was there was a gentleness there. That's what I loved about Ikuto. He never let anyone in, but he'd let me in. And I'd shut him out again. His body was as long as I remembered, and those eyes… Oh god they made my knees feel weak just looking up at him. I didn't know what I would do if they were actually meeting my gaze. Ikuto was standing right in front of me, and I had no idea what to do, until I realized what he was reading. It was the text from Tadase, and I watched his lips twitched into an amused smile. Crap. I let my head fall back with another groan.

"Utau I think Amu's dead," Kukai said, poking me. I slapped at his hand.

"Kukai I've already hit one guy today. I am not afraid of giving you a nose bleed too," I said menacingly. He laughed, knowing it was an empty threat.

"You're getting blood on your shirt," Utau said, dropping something on my face.

"Not my fault," I said, and pinched my nose with the handkerchief. I tilted my head back again.

"It's in your hair!" Kukai said, and I felt somebody playing with my hair. Whatever. Until they yanked it.

"Ow!" I turned to look at him. He had a huge grin on his face.

"What is with you today you stupid jock? You are being more annoying than you usually are," I accused suspiciously. This was overboard, especially for him.

"Still going to ice-cream me?" He asked, and I caught the glint in his eyes. This time I did whack him. He fell over groaning.

"Very lady-like Amu," Utau said sarcastically.

"We can't all be as amazing as you are Utau. Do you know what he was suggesting?" I asked sweetly. She nodded, and I realized she was going to punish him in her own way later. I was _never_ going to 'ice-cream' him. And, no, I am _not _explaining. This is rated T, not R.

"It's not my fault you kicked my butt at Halo. I need to kick your butt at something else. That hurts my male pride," Kukai said sweetly.

"Like you have any," I retorted.

"She has a point," Ikuto pointed out and I blushed a little, just hearing his voice. Oh man, how embarrassing. And he had my phone. Damn. I heard footsteps behind me, and opened my eyes to see an upside-down Rima. That was better than anything Ikuto.

"Rima! Help!" I called at her. She nodded and ran over. She had her serious face as she stole my phone away from Ikuto and started texting furiously. Nagi came up and looked down at me. I take it back, these guys are amazingly loyal friends.

"Amu what happened to your nose?" He asked, leaning down. He touched it softly, probably making sure it's not broken. He looked a little relieved. Sometimes he acted way too much like an overprotective mother, but sometimes that was really nice.

"Kukai's oversized head," I said angrily.

"What?" I heard Rima ask, and I swear to god I could _feel_ her glare. I glanced over at Kukai and laughed to see Yaya attached to him, glaring up at Utau. She could be such an odd thirteen year old.

"Yaya. What's wrong?" I asked through a giggle. I swear to god she was strangling him.

"Utua attacked you guys, and broke your nose, right? I told you she's still suspicious!" She yelled, and I thanked god there weren't very many people here. This was rather embarrassing. Utau breathed deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Yaya that is why you're the Gossip Queen at your school. You jump to conclusions way too fast, now let go of Kukai before you end up killing him for me," I said, sounding a little like I was scolding her. She always blamed everything on Utau. I honestly wonder if she had a crush on Kukai.

"You guys are such kids," Utau groaned.

"Wonder why?" I asked, and she giggled. Then seemed to catch herself and stood up straight again, stopping the laugh. I rolled my eyes at her.

"What are we going to do about her nose?" Rima asked looking like an angry little tiger.

"Cut it off?" Kukai suggested. I froze, it sounded like he meant it.

"He's just kidding! Yeesh Amu-chi!" Yaya complained.

"Stupid jock," I muttered under my breath. He leaned close to me.

"What was that?" He asked sweetly.

"That was, 'when I get up I'm punching you in the gut'," I told him, leaning closer to him. He smirked, and came closer again.

"If you can even stand," I blinked at his point. It was very valid.

"You have a point," I said, thinking, "I guess if I can't stand I'll just have to get someone else to do it. I'm sure there are plenty of random people on the streets that would agree to do it under the right circumstances."

Kukai cracked up, and Yaya looked confused. "What's that mean?"

"Nothing small child. Adult words you shall someday understand," Nagi said, putting his palms together and bowing to her. I laughed at that. Go Nagi, go!

"I'm going to cry if you don't tell me!" Yaya pouted.

"And I'll give homework," Utau threatened. I would've laughed if my nose wasn't still gushing blood.

"How long do nosebleeds usually last?" Rima asked. She sounded curious. Geez, best friend, I wasn't a science experiment.

"Not enough time to go drop your stuff off then come back to get me," I replied before that venue could continue.

"Amu you _know_ I would _never_ do that," she said sweetly and Nagi had to hide a laugh with a cough. I pulled the handkerchief away from my nose, and touched it.

"Well, it seems to be slowing down," I said with a sigh.

"Let's hope so or we just might leave you," Ikuto said smoothly. I swear if I'd had the guts to look up at him he would've been smirking. Mmm… I loved the way his voice sounded. Definitely liked him _way_ more than I'd ever like Tadase, but I wasn't going back on my decision. Hopefully he could forgive me.

"Very encouraging Kitty," I shot at him. Utau laughed outright this time, and I heard Ikuto chuckle after a moment. Rima got in my face, kneeling so she could look at me.

"Did you get any more brain damaged than you already are?" She asked.

"Hah. Very funny. I guess we'll find out," I said sarcastically.

"If you can't walk we could always roll you," Kukai suggested and Nagi started laughing. Utau giggled. Very odd suggestion. I'm almost positive Kukai would enjoy it a lot more than I would. Why does he always suggest the oddest things? Gee, I wonder.

"Very helpful. I'll take that into consideration," I didn't look at Kukai when he laughed. Instead I looked in the opposite direction. He poked me, and I just ignored him. He got in my face, in a way, and waved, almost hitting my nose it was so close. But I just completely ignored him. Utau was still cracking up, and now so was everyone except Ikuto. And me, because I was ignoring Kukai. Then he licked my cheek. I threw my fist, and caught what was hopefully his skin.

"Get away from me you damn jock!" I yelled, pushing him away from me, and rolling into Rima. I reached up and she helped me up. I stumbled a little, but just shook my head and regained my balance, with Rima's help of course. Kukai was clutching his sides, and rolling around on the ground. His cheek was red, and I felt satisfied that I had caught his cheek. I looked at Utau, who smiled sweetly and shrugged. Then I realized Rima had a McFlurry, so I used the spoon stuck in the creamy whiteness, aimed at Kukai, and flung the ice-cream at him. It hit his forehead, and he stopped rolling around. I glared at him as he laid there frozen on the ground. His head slowly lifted to look at me, and I smirked. He looked hilarious.

"Kukai!" Utau whined, "you are so gross sometimes!"

"Stupid jock," I muttered through my laughter, then looked at Rima, "where's my McFlurry?"

"Right here," she said, handing me the ice-cream. I sighed and popped a spoonful into my mouth. I watched as Utau pulled Kukai, rather violently to his feet and scolded him like it wasn't my fault. I shifted my weight to my other foot and the world seemed to spin. I shook my head again, and it went away. I hope this was going to go away. When Utau started dragging Kukai away I laughed softly. He looked back and glared at me.

"This isn't over Pinkette!" He called as Utau dragged him away. I shook my head and followed. The more I walked the less dizzy I was, and I was thakning god I didn't fall over. I didn't want to give Ikuto an excuse to play knight and carry me, not that I didn't want to be in his arms- I really, really did. It was more of the fact that I wanted to talk to him in private. Then, suddenly the cat was right next to me.

"Don't I even get a hug?" He whined. I blushed, and shook my head.

"Not yet," I said nervously.

"Are you gonna explain?" He asked softly.

"Explain what? The sky? I'm not sure I could do that," I said, trying to make my voice sound nonchalant, like I had no idea what he was talking about. I just really didn't want to explain when we were in front of people. I looked behind us, and realized Rima, Nagi, and Yaya were giving us a lot of room. Kukai and Utau were nowhere to be seen.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," he said, leaning close to me. His face looked so, so serious. I felt a blush color my cheeks, and I am almost positive he was holding back a smirk. Keep your cool Amu. You can do this.

"How about when we're not surrounded by people?" I asked, feeling the blush crawl farther across my skin. Oh god, he made my heart race. I wanted to reach up and run my hand through my hair, and so much more. I couldn't though. I had to maintain distance. I wasn't an adult yet, I couldn't let him make me a burden him again. I shook my head and started walking again. He caught up quickly.

"Sounds good, but it better be a good reason," he said, and I didn't meet his eyes.

"You probably won't think so," I mumbled. He was so close we were almost touching. It felt so good. I sighed softly, again. Then stopped. That couldn't be- wait. There it was again. "No way!" I muttered excitedly as I reached into the bag I always carried on my hip. Everyone just assumed it was a belt, or a permanent fixture, but it was where I kept the guardian eggs. It was smaller than it had been because for some reason the eggs kept getting smaller. I reached in and touched Ran's pretty pink egg. It wiggled a, just barely, but it was there. It couldn't be, it really couldn't. It had been _years_ since they'd gone back into their eggs. I smiled, and started walking again. I knew I should probably talk to the mind-clouding, hot, amazing cat-boy walking next to me, but I didn't know what to say. I liked just being close to him. I was about to eat another spoonful of ice-cream when he grabbed my wrist and pulled. I ended up being pinned against the wall. With a _huge_ blush on my face, his hands on either side of my head.

"I don't like that," he said, not even an inch from my face. I stared into those gorgeous midnight blue eyes, blinking rapidly. What was I supposed to do?

"I-I do," I said, trying not to stutter. And failing.

"I don't care. You've avoided me long enough," he said, his eyes tightening a little. I bit my lip. I knew I'd hurt him, but I didn't think I'd have to deal with it for another year. I wasn't ready to see him again. I hung my head, but he hooked his finger under my chin, and made me look at him. "Amu."

"I don't want to be a burden," I said, feeling tears in my eyes, and I looked away from him again. I really had no idea what to think right now. I wanted to do so many things, and I kinda wondered what he'd do if I reached up and kissed him right now. I sure wanted to.

"We'll meet you guys at the house," Rima waved as she walked by. Ikuto nodded, and they kinda just guessed I would go along with it. They were right, I did. I nodded, not looking up because I couldn't face Ikuto. Then everyone else I knew was gone, and it was me and Ikuto. I wished he would touch me, but I wasn't going to cross that line. Not yet. And honestly, I didn't know if he hated me, the last thing I'd known was how he loved me. I had no idea if that changed or not. I wanted to know, but I was too terrified to ask, and when it comes to situations like this I wasn't very good at gaining courage.

"Amu. You'll never be a burden," he said softly.

"I was a burden! I got a call from your agent once, and they explained what you were skipping every time you came to visit Japan. And you always said it was to see me. And then Utau said something about you being so stressed a-and I-" I couldn't stop them, the tears fell from my eyes, and I looked up at him. He lifted his fingers to my face and wiped away the tears. I hung my head again. Dang! I'd hurt him, and now it was probably hurting him to see my tears. Or, at least, that's what his eyes were saying.

"Amu," he said, and I wouldn't let him lift my chin to make me look at him, "Amu look at me."

"No," I whispered, "I can't. I've hurt you too much."

"Amu," he growled. I just closed my eyes tightly and shook my head softly. That's when I felt his forehead touch mine. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't let him get as stressed as Utau said he was, I couldn't let him get that way again. I wasn't going to let him get in trouble because he came to come visit Japan. I couldn't let him do that to himself again. Because of me. But, on the other hand, I wanted everything to go back to the way it was.

"No. You can't do that again," I said quietly.

"I don't care what anyone said about stress or anything. I don't care if you want to shut me out like that. I'm not letting you do that again," he said, and kissed my forehead.

"Ikuto. It's not like I want to shut you out, but I think you're better off without me," I said, letting my voice break.

"Amu I can take care of myself," he said softly.

"You always take on too much though! And you always protect me on top of everything! Utau told me how sick you were getting! I-I-I could…" I was going to continue, but couldn't. It hurt too much. I realized I was shaking from head to toe, and I couldn't help it. I missed Ikuto. I missed him a lot, but I couldn't see him hurt. Because of me! I remembered how'd he'd looked at that last visit. He'd looked really pale and tired, and sick. He looked horrible, and when I asked why, he'd said 'stress'. That's when I'd made up my mind to shut him out like that.

"Amu you disappearing from my life was the most stressful thing I could_ ever_ think of," he said quietly. I leaned my head back against the wall, trying no to let his words get to me, "please. Don't shut me out anymore. That's not just painful, it's scary."

His voice was low and sounded rough. He sounded like he was hurting, like he had all those years ago. But, his voice was also soft. Slowly, I leaned forward, and I gently leaned my forehead against his. "I don't want too."

"Then don't," he pleaded smoothly.

"Not yet. When I'm an adult-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Amu, please," he groaned.

"Not until I'm out of high school. Once I am, I won't ever do this again, I promise," I said, and looked desperately for an escape. His arms would catch me before I could run away, and I didn't want to hurt him anymore. Dang, there's no escape! I have to endure this all the way. I closed my eyes again. That seemed to help make this a little more bearable. I wanted so badly to wrap my arms around his neck. No. I couldn't. Not yet.

"Amu. Not good enough," he said angrily.

"B-But-" I stuttered. I didn't like him angry. It made me feel like a little kid again.

"No. At least let me be your friend until then," he growled. I peeked out from under my eyelids to see his eyes were closed too. His face looked drawn, and I couldn't stop myself, I reached up and brushed hair out of his face. His face relaxed at the touch, and he leaned his head slightly into the touch.

"Ok," I said quietly, "as long as you don't get stressed."

"I promise," he said softly. I didn't look up at him. I looked at his arm, and ducked under it. He let me walk away, but followed. He ended up walking right next to me, and I wanted to reach out and grab his hand, but that wasn't right after what I just said. I don't think that would help this situation. Not at all. Besides it _was_ halfway through the year. Only four months till Graduation. Then I'd be with him. Not until I was an adult which would make it so I could be with him. Hopefully.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, sneaking a glance up at him. He looked tense, but shrugged.

"'My place' as Utau likes to call it. It doesn't feel anywhere close to mine though," he said, sounding annoyed.

"I know how that feels," I agreed. I had moved quite recently, and I hated the new house. It definitely didn't feel like home.

"Hmm…" he said, leaning close to my face again. I leaned back a little, surprised he was there suddenly.

"What?" I asked, a little hesitantly.

"I was wondering where you went," he said with a soft smirk. I felt my face turn red when I realized what he said. He'd been peeping in my window again! Jerk!

"I-I-Ikuto!" I shouted.

"Yes?" He asked, leaning closer to me.

"Y-y-you pervert!" I finally managed to get out.

"You didn't change at all," he said, messing up my hair.

"I'm not the only one," I smiled at him. He laughed softly.

"Although you've definitely grown up since I last saw you," he smiled, but his voice sounded a little sad.

"Yup, I'm in high school now," I said jokingly.

"How much longer do you have?" He asked… hesitantly?

"Four months. Technically," I said, and realized I'd dropped my McFlurry. I looked back, and saw it on the floor. Dang, that was tasty.

"Technically?" He looked skeptical.

"Well, with Utau assigning us homework I'm not positive I'll pass," I made sure my voice sounded unsure. I didn't think she was going to give very much homework. Probably just the final tests.

"I'll make sure you do, after all, once you're out of high school you'll be with me," he said slyly.

"To good to be true," I muttered under my breath.

"Hmm… Didn't quite catch that Amu," he said as his face leaned closer. I started walking again.

"Stupid kitty!" I called over my shoulder.

"I don't know what to think about that knick-name," he said curiously

"I don't know either, but I like it," I said, smirking to myself.


	5. Memories

**_I feel like a meanie! I am so sorry everyone! It has been MONTHS since I last updated. I got on and my jaw hit the floor. Here are my excuses._**

**_My mom took my computer away *sniff*_**

**_I started freshman year of highschool, and I was WAY too tired to do anything once I finished my homework._**

**_I am suddebly being social with my peers._**

**_I had some SERIOUS writers block,_**

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME!_**

**_I will give you a cookie ^.-_**

* * *

><p>Well, the car ride to the freaking <em>huge<em> mansion we were staying at was a little awkward. Well, for me it was. I'm pretty sure Ikuto enjoyed torturing me the whole twenty minutes. He asked way too personal questions, and said things that were more than enough to cause a blush to flush my cheeks. He could be such a jerk sometimes!

God, he was relentless. The whole time I was mad at myself for thinking he'd act mature after all these years. I can be such an idiot sometimes. When the cab _finally_ pulled to a stop I thanked god. My reactoin was different when I looked at the place. My jaw hit the floor, and I couldn't stop staring in shock. It had to be four floors of over excessive pleasantries. Who would _want_ to live in something this big? I didn't understand! Ikuto's arms wrapped around me when I didn't move so I wormed out of the embrace and ran past the ginormous marble fonutain, up to the front door. I stared at it, unsure if I should knock or just go in.

I was surprised when Utau answered the door before I knocked. She glared at me, and then smiled at Ikuto who was walking up the path. God, I knew he was mad at me, but he didn't have to tease me like _this!_ And Utau too! They were both against me, and Utau was one of my best friends!

"Welcome home Ikuto," the little backstabber said sweetly.

"Hmm… Thought you liked Kukai," I said in a low voice so Ikuto couldn't hear. She looked like she was about to slam the door on my face so I put on my best seductive voice and called out, pretty sure Kukai wouldn't be too far from Utau. And boy did he get sensitive when Ikuto was around, whether physically or just his _name_. This could be the perfect payback for her for not even warning me about this. "Oh Kukai…" I called. I heard something drop somewhere and smiled evilly.

"Oh fine Amu! Just remember who's assigning homework," she said angrily, and stomped away. Before I could run into the house Ikuto wrapped his arms around my waist again.

"Since when did my good girl get so naughty?" He asked, breathing into my ear. It took every ounce of self control not to hit him.

"I-I-Ikuto! Stop it!" I yelled, waving my arms and trying to squirm out of his grasp.

"No," he said simply, his voice was deep and throaty… sexy… he pressed his nose to my neck inhaled, making my knees go weak, "mmm… you smell _delicious_ Amu. Good enough to eat."

"Well, that doesn't mean you get a bite!" I said, almost achieving in squirming away from him.

"It's the least you can do as repayment for the last _five years,_" he said, his voice turning cold. That did it. He crossed too far. There was on way I was going to let him guilt trip me into anything.

"Four months Ikuto. You're crossing the line," I said, trying to sound serious. He laughed and just pulled me closer to him.

"I think I like crossing the line," he murmured.

"Ikuto. These years have been _hard._ We've both had to deal with my decision, but I made that decision! I'm not going back on it now. Let go," I said strongly, my voice turning as cold as his had been. I felt his shoulders stiffen, but he stepped away from me. His look was guarded, and that scared me. I didn't know what to do, so I stepped beyond the doorway.

"That doesn't mean I'll stop trying Amu," I heard him say. I froze with my hand on the doorframe. Of course he wouldn't. How the heck could Ikuto have become someone I had to keep at my 'beware: dangerous' list? This wasn't good. Plus, from what it looked like, I was going to be _living_ with him. That made it even worse! I will bet someone fifty bucks right here and now that Utau is going to make me sleep in his room tonight. No takers? You must be very smart readers.

"I never said I wanted you to Ikuto. Try all you want, I won't change my mind," I gripped the doorframe for support. It felt like something was ripping open the wound from all those years all over again. It was torture.

"Amu?" I heard Yaya's voice. Then she was there in her green glory. Her hair was already a mess.

"Yes Yaya?" I looked at her.

"Kukai is being weird…" she looked nervously back. "He's going through your stuff… And, well… stealing your _personal_ items…" she whispered the last part in my ear. I thanked god I had nails long enough to leave scratch marks on his cheek. I let my fists clench. _Kukai…_

"How stupid can he be?" I asked. Yaya looked terrified, and ran away quickly.

"Kukai! Run away! Run for your life!" She screamed as she ran, so I started walking into the house, my Kukai radar going. He was _not_ going to get away with going through my stuff, even if I had no idea what was packed for me. That little rat.

"Amu?" I heard Ikuto ask. I turned to look at him, and his shocked look at my expression made me smile a little.

"I will deal with you later. Right now I have a jock to kill…" I said, then turned on my heal and ran. He was so going to get it! Utau was standing in the middle of the hallway, hands on her hips. I matched her pose, and her evil glare.

"You better not hurt him," she sniffed, then her face broke into a huge smile, "if you _have_ to, just don't kill him please."

"I'll try to keep his precious blood off my hands ma'am," I said with fake respect, and a slight bow. She nodded and smiled at me, then stepped out of my way with a wave of her arm.

"Go get him Pinky," she said. I ran past her, and followed the sound of Yaya's yelling.

"One two, Amu's coming for you," I yelled and cracked my knuckles. I loved making Kukai think I actually _was_ going to beat him up. It was fun making him beg for mercy.

"Three four, better lock the door," I called out. I heard footsteps above me, so I ran up the first staircase I found, listening carefully.

"Five six, better get some…" I couldn't think of anything to rhyme with six, so I just said the first thing that came to mind, " tricks." I heard Ikuto laughing behind me. I wasn't used to his voice, so it sent a shiver up my spine.

"I'm sorry Amu!" Kukai yelled. I laughed.

"Seven eight, you're too late," I called. I heard footsteps at the end of the hall. Busted!

"Please Amu!" Kukai yelled.

"Nine ten, never look again!" I called, and pushed open the door. I looked down at the two of them. Kukai was holding my photo album. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them that's when the screaming began.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to die!" Kukai whined as Utau started fixing the black eye that Yaya managed to give him. I started cracking up again. All I had to do was stand in the doorway, looking menacing, and they ran out and Yaya took both of them down when she tripped on the stairs. I'd gotten the photo album bqck though. It had the important pictures. The Gaurdians, Utau, Ikuto, Mama and Papa.<p>

Ami... She was in there too. I touched the faded pink and black cover gently, it was filled with more than pictures. It was more of a scrapbook. All my precious memories were somehow stored within its pages. Lulu was in there, even Hikaru. Tadase was in there too, and if you looked through the pictures his smile had changed. It became less, and less sweet every year. He was becoming obsessive about being succesful. Tsukbasa told me that someday it would all be clear, but I don't really think I believe him it's just so co-

"Amu?" I know there was a first part to the sentence, but I hadn't heard it. I was too caught up in my memories.

I fell back onto the fluffy couch, and felt honestly scared it would eat me. "Yeah?" I asked, not quite sure who was talking to me.

"I have some pictures for you to add to your scrap book," Nagi said, holding out some fresh pictures. I took them, and the first one was Kukai and I on the plain, pushing buttons on the other player's game. It looked violent, and I had to laugh. I handed the photo to Utau, an d looked down at the next one. My face when Yaya was suddenly trying to make it through the window of our car. Utau looked like she'd been scared to death. I laughed and handed that one to her. The next was of me sleeping on the table. The sun was shining on my hair and skin, and it made me look like I was glowing. I frowned, and looked at Nagi with his purple hair.

"You take the oddest pictures. Why of me sleeping?" I asked. He shrugged.

"It was the first time you looked absolutely peaceful in a very long time," he said. I sighed.

"You would take a picture of that," Rima said with a little nod. I laughed.

"He's got a point though, she looks completely peaceful for once," Utau said, looking at the picture. I stuck my tongue out at her and glanced at the next picture.

"Wow Nagi. That's beautiful," I said. It was the horizon over the ocean. It sparkled, and just looking at the slip of thick paper in my hand the ocean had the feeling of freedom about it. I handed it to Utau and she nodded. I glanced down at the next picture and felt my eyebrow twitch. I just handed it to Utau who laughed. I did not want to see Ikuto pressing me into the wall again. I felt the blush on my cheeks, and heard Ikuto chuckle. I just ignored him. As we continued to go through the pictures I found that we'd gotten all sorts of randomness. Even some funny ones of Utau, which was pretty rare. There weren't very many of Ikuto, and every single one taken included me somewhere. Wether it was when I was on the floor, clutching my bleeding nose, or when he was doing his best to keep me subdued. I slowly started to quit laughing with everyone, and actually admire the photos. When I stuck them in my scrapbook I added my plane ticket and my McFlurry reciept. I started looking through the pictures as everyone around me chatted. I'd join in the conversation every once in awhile, but I mostly let myself be captivated by my wonderful scrapbook. I loved the thing, it held memories from the happier times. It had memories of Ami, and Ikuto, and everyone else who I had lost. Even if Ikuto was here with me now, I had still lost him. Eventually Kukai started flipping through channels on the massive TV, and I laid my head in his lap so I could kick my feet over the armrest.

"I know you hate ESPN, so what should I put on?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Something that looks intereesting," I said. I was going to be looking through my pictures anyway.

"I'm making some lunch," Utau said, getting to her feet, "Amu you gonna eat anything?"

"Yeah," I smirked up at her, "I will."

"Huh. That's new," Rima said with a small smile. I sighed.

"I know. Get used to it," I said as I wiggled my eyebrows at her. She sighed in response. Then she got up and followed Utau. Nagi left when Yaya stole his camera, probably to go hide it somewhere in the house. It was me, Ikuto, and Kukai which was kinda odd. Kukai is sensative around Ikuto, who's sensative around me, and I'm sensative around him. Let's just say the room was sensative.

"You ok?" Kukai asked, looking down at me. I nodded.

"Go with Utau. She'll get mad if you don't," I said, stting up so he could get off the couch. Kukai's eyes locked on Ikuto. Then he leaned close to me, and whispered in my ear.

"I have a new theory. I think he's a vampire," it took me two whole seconds to actually process what he had just told me. When I realized what _exactly_ he had whispered in my ear, I started laughing. I laughed so hard it hurt, and my eyes were brimming over with tears. This is why I stayed friends with this guy. He was rediculous sometiems, but he could always get me to laugh. Even if he was absolutely serious. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" I said, trying to catch my breath. I gripped my sides, and Kukai had to join in. I felt bad for Ikuto. He didn't know what was going on, which was probably ticking him off.

"What's wrong with you two?" He finally asked, sounding thoroughly annoyed.

"Nothing!" Kukai said as his laughter stopped. I continued to laugh as Kukai got up, dumping me to the floor. THAT is when I stopped laughing. I glared up at him, but he was already running to the kitchen.

"God you are a stupid jock," I muttered as I watched him walk away.

"What's so funny?" Ikuto asked. I snorted, and giggled again.

"Kukai thinks you're a vampire," I said. Ikuto's eyes widened. I had to laugh again at his expression. He looked absolutely surprised. He had the typical vampire stereotypes I realized as I looked at him. Pale, gorgeous. He was absolutely mysterious and alluring. He was the very definition of hot. He could be a vampire, I was sure of it. If he was, that would just spell 'Teenage Romance'. I already had enough of that in my life, no need to complicate it with bloosucking.

"He doesn't have much of a brain, does he?" Ikuto asked, staring in the direction he came from.

"He does, he's got a great brain, he just doesn't use it," I said getting back on the couch. I slumped back, and picked my scrapbook back up. Ikuto was eyeing it curiously.

"Can I look?" He asked, holding out his hand. I bit my lip, wondering if he'd get mad that I didn't tell him. He looked through the pages, glancing up at me in surprise when he found the section on Ami. I ignored him, and pulled the Tv guide on the Tv. I looked through the channels, but I couldn't really find anything I wanted to watch. I was too nervous. I was waiting for Ikuto to say something. "Amu."

"I don't want to talk about it," I said, getting up from the couch. I went in the direction that everyone else had, hoping to find the kitchen. Ami was gone, she couldn't come back. I didn't want to even think about the accident.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know it isn't very long, but I am writing the next chappie now, and it will be up within the next 24 hours. I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE! <strong>_

_**Please review!**_

_**Thank you for reading :)**_


	6. Breaking Point

**_I could make up an excuse, but I won't._**

**_I am writing different things._**

**_ALOT of different things, and idk which one to post, so I keep forgetting about my originals. I am almost positive I know how this one is going to end, and it's not going to be very long. T.T _**

**_EnJoY!_**

As depressing as it is I DON'T own Shugo Chara T.T

* * *

><p>"Hey Amu. Let's go out tonight," Utau said, bouncing down the stairs to meet me as I slowly ascended the stairs. I smiled up at her, but when she smiled evilly back I felt my face turn suspicious. I kinda felt like crashing on the stairs. I was just done with the day.<p>

"What kind of 'out'?" I asked cautiously, rubbing my eyes in the process.

"I wanna dance with Kukai," she said happily. I shot her a pleading look.

"Please no," I said quietly, my voice slightly pleading, "it's been a long day thanks to your kidnapping."

"_Pease?_"She begged, shooting puppy dog eyes at me. I just sighed. There was nothing I could do. If I said no she would kill me, but if I said yes it meant I would have to go out and be social, which wasn't exactly what I wanted. No, it was the exact opposite of what I wanted to do. Utau could be absolutely insane when she doesn't get her way, and I'd much rather deal with being social in a noisy pub than face her anger.

I nodded with a sigh, and she clapped happily and ran back up the stairs. I fell backwards, sprawling out on the steps, trying to relax. I moaned, rubbing my eyes roughly.

What should I do?

I don't want to be here, with Ikuto. I don't want to be within a hundred feet of temptation. He's just so impossible to resist! I think I need to talk to Tadase. I sighed again.

"I'm guessing you don't want me coming along?" I looked over to see Ikuto leaning against the wall. His eyes were carefully guarded, showing no emotion.

"Coming along where?" I asked, blinking in surprise.

"Dancing, I believe my sister called it," he said with a playful smirk. If I wasn't feeling so worn out, I would've gotten mad at him for laughing at me.

"It's fine if you do," I said with a shrug. I didn't want to so much as look at him right now. I stood up and stretched my arms over my head, kinda sad I didn't get more peace and quiet, alone on the staircase.

"Really?" He arched one sculpted eyebrow. I nodded, just knowing I'd regret it.

"Yeah, why not?" I asked, looking at him.

"Well, because there's been some _drama,_" he emphasized the word and looked at me seriously.

"That doesn't mean I don't want you around," I drew my hand down my face, feeling overwhelmed. Although I wanted to be out of the way of temptation, I also really wanted him next to me.

"That's a good thing. I'll try and be… _nice,_" he almost spat the word.

"Ikuto…" I said quietly, but looked away from him.

"Amu-"

"No! Don't touch me!" I all but yelled, then whirled around and ran up the stairs. "Utau!"

When we got to the club it was just as bad as I thought it would be, and after a long car ride of awkward silence, it sucked _even more._

"Can I have this dance?" He asked, bowing slightly and holding his hand down to me. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to take that hand so badly that it felt like it would kill me, but I didn't know if I should. I didn't know if I should let him pull me into his arms for this slower dance. He looked up and met my eyes, and I could tell he wanted this just as much as I did. His eyes begged me to take his hand, to dance with him.

"What does it mean?" I asked, loud enough for him to hear over the music.

"Nothing. It's just a dance," he said in a soft voice. His expression told me that it was more than that. It was a chance to be close when I wouldn't let him. To touch the person he loved so deeply that my pushing him away was scarring him deeper than anything else _could._ I couldn't let this happen, but I couldn't hurt him more than I already was. I had to take his hand, there was nothing in me that could resist. I took the hand, receiving a small smile in return. It was like he was guarding himself as much as I was. I let him pull me onto the dance floor, cradling me against his chest, spinning our bodies in slow circles. We danced for awhile, and eventually I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and laid my head on his chest.

"Ikuto?" I asked quietly when I felt his chin against my head as he spun me in a slow circle.

"Yeah?" He asked softly. He shifted his arms slightly, holding me closer to his chest.

"Are you ok?" I asked, just sinking into his arms. I gave up all pretenses of trying to keep him away from me, and I let him hold me on my feet. The music was louder, and the beat was faster, but that didn't mean we were dancing any faster. He tensed, but didn't pull away.

"No," I barely heard the whisper. I did though, somehow over the blaring music I heard the agonized whisper. He didn't say anything else. I didn't look up at him, I didn't want to see his probably tortured expression. I missed him. I missed the feel of his lips, the lilt of his voice. Everything about him, honestly. I lusted so greatly for his company that it felt that every moment I was away from him my very soul was being shredded. His arms tightened around me.

"I'm so sorry," I said, my voice breaking as the grief rushed over me. I love him. I was hurting the person I love above everything in the world. I was hurting one of the people who had kept me going. He was one of the people that had saved me. Tears welled in my eyes, and I almost unwrapped myself from his arms so he wouldn't know I was crying. But then I realized he would know I'm crying anyway, if I pulled away he'd be able to see my eyes. Might as well seek the comfort of his arms while I still can.

"Amu," he murmured. His voice sounded different, so I looked up at him. His fingers lifted to the back of my neck, and his face looked undecided. Our eyes met and then his lips were on mine. They kissed me roughly, like he couldn't hold back any longer. They almost hurt. For a moment I kissed him back. For a moment I pressed harshly into him. For a moment I let myself feel the familiar embrace, the wonderful feeling of just being with him. I kissed him back just for a moment. His arms were on the back of my neck, keeping me against him. Mine were around his neck, gripping at his hair. Just a moment I forgot about how I didn't want to burden him. I wish it could continue that way, but that drean was impossible. I tore away from his arms, and ran through the crowd. Away from him.

"Amu!" He called after me. I just ran out.

"Hey!" Someone exclaimed as I ran into them. I kept running though, mumbling an apology as I pushed through the bodies.

I ran out the door, and into the cool night air. When I was finally outside, I crashed on the curb and placed my head between my knees. _Iktuo…_

_Ikuto…_

_IKUTO._

I couldn't take it anymore. I started crying. No, I started sobbing. This was breaking my heart, and I had no way to escape. Is _this_ what Utau wanted? To _KILL_ me? I was on the brink of finding a way to go home. I needed to do _something._

I pulled out my phone and called Tadase.

I honestly couldn't think of anything else to do. It rang a couple times before he answered.

"Hey Amu," he said cheerfully.

"Hey," I said, wiping at my eyes.

"Are you ok? It sounds like you've been crying," he said in a worried voice.

"Yeah, it's just been really stressful today," I said with a sad laugh.

"I miss you already," he said quietly.

"I know how you feel," I said, feeling a little better.

"How's Ikuto?" He asked hesitantly. I sighed, the little bit of a good mood I had crashed.

"I don't know," I said angrily.

"What's wrong?" He asked sweetly. How was I supposed to tell him what was happening?

"Well, you know how I shut him out, right?" I asked sadly.

"Yes," he said solemnly.

"Well, I think it's hurting him," I said brokenly.

"You mean like it's hurt you?" He asked quietly.

"Worse. I had you," I said quietly.

"Amu… maybe you should be with him. I'll understand. I promise not to be mad, and we'll still be friends, I promise," he said quietly.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked, completely not believing what he was saying.

"If that's what you want," he said. His voice was shaking.

"No. Give me an answer. _Are you breaking up with me?_" I asked a little angrily.

"No," he sighed, "not if I don't have to."

"Well, that's good," I said with a sigh.

"Really?" He asked, sounding really sad.

"Tadase, I have no idea what to do," I said lamely.

"Amu, it's going to be ok. Just follow your heart," he said softly.

"Fine," I snapped, and turned off my phone, hot tears gushing down my face still. "God dammit, can't I have one normal conversation tonight?"

"Nope," Utau's voice said angrily from behind me.

"Go away! This is your fault!" I said, dropping my head back between my knees.

"Because I was tired of watching you kill _both_ of you," she said. Another sob escaped my throat. I couldn't take this! Really….. I couldn't. Utau sat down next to me, and wrapped her arms around me. That's not what I want though. I want to be alone, I want to be back with Ikuto, I want everyone to stop pressuring me about something, I want something _normal._ I pulled away from her arms, and stood up.

"Utau leave me alone," I snapped at her. I heard her say something as I walked away from her, but that didn't really mean anything to me.

I needed to be alone right now.

"_AMU!_" I heard someone call after me, but I kept walking as I wiped my tears. The next thing I know, Kukai grabs my hand and pulls me forward roughly.

"Let go!" I yelled at him, pulling my hand from his grasp.

"Amu you need to calm down," he said with a dopey smile, rubbing his thumb over his nose.

"Why?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Let's go for a walk," he said, holding his hand out to me. I nodded, sniffling.

"Okay," I said and took his hand. Kukai was my best friend, and when he wanted to be, he was a great guy.

If I wasn't in love with Ikuto I would fight Utau tooth and nail for him.

* * *

><p>xD<p> 


	7. Icecream and Comfort

**_I WAS going to have this chappie up about two weeks ago, but I had my computer rights revoked for awhile. I VERY previously got them back. The first thing I did was the social media miracle of Facebook, and then I got on here, and decided y'all might as well get some extra stuff so instead of adding ANOTHER chapter, I tagged it onto this one. xD_**

**_As much as I wish I owned Shugo Chara, I don't. T.T_**

**_And last off all, ENJOOOOOOOYYYYYY!_**

**_xD_**

* * *

><p>"<em>This<em> is how you expect to cheer me up?" I asked skeptically, grabbing the cone from him. He smirked at me as I dragged the back of my hand over my eyes to wipe away more tears. I licked the chocolate ice-cream and the wonderful taste blasted over me like whiplash.

"Yup," he said cheerfully. I glared at the stupid jock, and he just smiled back with that seemingly endless supply of energy he has.

"How are you always _this_ happy?" I asked, walking after him. He shrugged and slipped his hand back into mine.

"I'm not. Sometimes things really hurt, like seeing you like this, but I figure as long as I'm positive and upbeat I'll be able to get everyone to smile," he said as he licked his ice-cream again. He glanced down at me, looking worried and I ignored the look and licked some more chocolate ice-cream.

"You're such a dork," I said with a miserable laugh.

"How are you liking America?" He asked conversationally, nudging his shoulder against mine. I shook my head.

"Honestly? I'm hating it," I said and licked my ice-cream again. I caught one of the fudge clusters in my mouth and smiled at the taste.

"That's just because Utau forced you into this kinda awkward situation," he said with a hard sigh. I looked at him like he was insane.

"_Awkward situation?_" I asked skeptically. "Try agonizingly painful!"

"Hey, I'm trying to be positive," he said sheepishly. I shook my head.

"You _could_ be negative every once in awhile you know," I said, trying to smirk playfully. It was a fail for the record books. He shook his head.

"Where's the fun in that?" He asked with his huge dorky smile. I shook my head.

"What am I going to do?" I asked him, trying and failing to prevent the misery from creeping into my voice yet again.

"Honestly?" He asked and licked his ice-cream. "I have no idea."

"That's not helping me feel any better!" I said angrily, wanting to smack him _or_ shove my ice-cream in his face. Too bad it was so delicious.

"And the ice-cream?" He asked, looking at my chocolately dessert. I looked down at it.

"Ok, so _maybe_ I feel a little better," I admitted. He laughed at me, and I kicked his shin.

"Hey Pinky, I'm not done yet. Give me two hours and I'll have you smiling and laughing, even when you're thinking about your ridiculous love life," he said arrogantly. I coulnd't help another dejected sigh.

"We'll see about that," I muttered. He hugged me to his side.

"Come on! How long have I known you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Too long," I said as I smiled slightly.

"Exactly. I know you well enough to _make_ you smile. Maybe I'll just tickle you," he said. I glared up at him.

"You tickle me, you die," I warned. He shrugged with a sigh.

"You need to lighten up and quit carrying the weight of the world on your shoulder," he said and toughly rubbed my arms. I shook my head and sighed dejectedly.

"It's just so hard Kukai. I _love_ him, and Tadase _told_ me to go be with him. That's the worst part! I want someone to back me up here. I'm going to stick to my decision, so why can't everyone deal with it and back off?" I asked angrily. I kicked a smlal rock with the toe of my shoe and watched it bounce away. When he didn't answer I looked up at him. Kukai looked at me like he wanted to slap me silly.

"Are you kidding? You know what this has done to the both of you?" He asked seriously. I shook my head.

"Apparently not," I said quietly. Kukai sighed.

"Well, you were rather depressing fore_ver , _even I couldn't get you to smile!" He said, and held me tighter for a moment. I looked at a gorgeous fountain as we passed by, the water sparkling in the moonlight.

"Well, I wasn't very happy," I said sadly. "I _still_ miss him, even though I could just give in and be with him. It would be _that_ easy and I know it, but then I start thinking about it and I realize how wrong I am. It isn't that easy."

"Well, duh it isn't! For five years you've stuck by your decision. Amu, that takes some serious will. I couldn't stay away from Utau that long, even if she said she hated me with everything she had and I believed her. I know how much you love Ikuto, and I know how much he loves you," he laughed as I took a big bite from my ice-cream. I liked hearing about how much he loved me. I did, but it also twisted my gut painfully. "Amu, you're amazing. If you back out of your decision now everyone will think they can get you to back off anything."

I looked up at him with a small smile. "Kukai, how can such a dumb jock be so understanding?"

"Because I'm not just a dumb jock. I'm also your best friend," he said. We sat on a park bench and I bit into the cone of my ice-cream. I loved the way it tasted, and I was happy Kukai had brought me out here. Although, this stupid jock didn't have to _drag _me the entire way.

"Sometimes I forget I can always talk to you," I said quietly. He slurped his ice-cream loudly and laid back against the back of the bench.

"Yeah, and we both know I won't ever tell a soul what's been said," he smirked at me when I looked back at him. I laughed, feeling worlds better. Then I closed my eyes, and a flash of midnight blue engulfed my vision. My mood plummeted agian.

"What's going to happen?" I asked him. He laughed again.

"I'm not psychic Amu!" He complained. "My guess is you're going to stick by your decision and then when you get back with Ikuto everyone's gonna be happy and you two won't ever leave one another. I'm _betting_ you're going to need some back-up on this though."

I grinned back at him. "Partners?" I asked, holding my hand out to him. He smirked at me.

"Partners," he agreed and shook my hand. This guy... such a touble maker. But, he was also _so_ my best friend.

"Let's go back to the big mansion," I said as I stuck the last of the ice-cream in my mouth. Kukai grinned.

"Ready for some zombie action?" He asked, shoving me playfully. I laughed again.

"You know I am! Let's go watch some carnage!" I cheered, pumping my fists. Kukai grinned evilly at me.

"Maybe we'll find someone who look like Ikuto and watch them die," his eyes sparkled with mischief and I smiled.

"And get some popcorn," I added in.

"And energy drinks," he said and slung his arm around my shoulder again. I laughed, a real laugh. The first one I had since I'd found out I was going to see Ikuto again.

I say it again. I love this dumb jock.

* * *

><p>I stuck the popcorn in the microwave and turned it on, then walked over to the sleek silver fridge and looked in. Sure enough there was dip. I looked through the cupboards and found loads of chips. I stared into the cupboard skeptically. <em>Why<em>did they have so many bags of chips? I didn't have big enough arms to carry them all! I grabbed as many as I could and dumped them on the table in front of the large flatscreen TV in the home theatre. It wasn't a mansion unless you had an entire room designated to a giant flatscreen TV. I returned to the kitchen and grabbed the popcorn and dip and ran back into the room. Kukai walked in, in his pajamas and I smirked as I fell back against the couch. Kukai locked the door and settled down next to me. "So?"

"We got every kind of chip under the sun, seven kinds of dips, monsters and Rockstars, popcorn, ice-cream, pretzels, all the random candy we bought at the gas station, pizza, cookies, and random crackers. We are _so _good," I said happily, opening the cheetos. He looked at me.

"What about pillows and blankets and such?" He asked like I was insane. I pointed at the door.

"Why don't you go get some?" I asked. He looked down at my clothes.

"No way. You have to get in your pajamas for movie night," he said, and pushed me off the couch. I groaned but got back up and headed for the door. I smirked at him.

"You do know we're going to be in here the _entire _night, right?" I asked playfully. He shrugged, and grinned evilly.

"Get some hotdogs," he ordered, kicking his feet up on the table. I groaned, shaking my head.

"No way! You get any other food and you want and I'll get blankets and pillows," I said, placing my hands on my hips. He groaned, but got up. He shot me a serious look.

"Pajamas," he said, crossing his arms. I smiled at him.

"Classic movie night with Kukai," I said with a dreamy sigh, then left the room, running up the stairs. I opened the door to my designated room and rubbed my forehead. I didn't need a _sign_ telling me it was my room. Utau could be so overbearing sometimes. And I mean, come on, did it have to be _pink? _I looked around the overdone room with a sigh. God, telling Utau exactly how much I love the color pink had been one of my worst ideas ever. From a giant pink bed all the way to pink back soaps in the little bathroom this entire room was pink. I am not even joking when I say everything was pink. Even the flatscreen was pink! I shook my head and carefully tiptoed into the room, scared I was going to be zapped into a pink alien or something. When I was in the middle of the room I looked around.

Ok. Now, where would extra blankets and stuff be? I looked at my bed and shrugged, gathering everything into one big pile. I pulled the suitcases from under my bed and popped the first one open. I groaned at what I saw. "_Utau!_ I don't wear this stuff!"

Lingerie, lingerie and more lingerie. I would have to burn the silky stuff later. Rima would probably have a lighter, seeing as she threatens to burn people with it. Although some of the lingerie shirts looked far too comfy to burn, I noticed reluctantly. I started to pull my shirt over my head, but I heard a cough come from behind me. I felt my heart skip a beat as I spun around to find out what pervert was in my room. In my overly _pink_ room. Ikuto was standing there, looking as cool as ever. I took him in as I fell onto the floor with my hand over my heart. I plopped down heavily, trying to catch my breath as I moaned. "You ok?" He asked quietly. I shook my head.

"You scared the crap out of me!" I complained.

"Sorry," he muttered. I looked up at him, and his gaze had wandered descretely away from me. I sighed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He looked down at me with a tight expression, so taking Kukai's advice not to stress about everything, I scooted over and patted the floor beside the bed. Ikuto's eyes widened, and he looked hesitant. I shot him a soft look. "I don't _not_ love you Ikuto, I'm just sticking to my decision."

His eyes met mine, and he stared at me for a moment. He sighed and disengaged himself from the wall so he could slide down next to me. "I know," he said silkily. "I just don't like it."

"I never thought you would," I said, pulling my knees to my chest and draping my arms over them.

"Amu, I'm sorry about earlier. I couldn't help myself. I-" he seemed frustrated, so I cut him off with a laugh. To my surprise it wasn't shaky, or miserable sounding. It sounded normal.

"It's ok. Just be happy Kukai's around to make the world less stressful," I said teasingly. He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Did you two have a date?" He asked, mostly seriously. I laughed at that. I laughed so hard my gut hurt. I was gasping in air as I held my stomach tightly.

"A date with Kukai?" I finally managed. Ikuto looked annoyed with my laughter so I sobered, wiping my eyes as I shook my head. "That would never happen!"

"Could've fooled me," he muttered angrily.

"He's my best guy friend, and he's dating my best girlfriend," I said with another laugh. If I went on a date with Kukai Utau would _fillet_ me while I was still alive. Actually that demonic blondie would make _sure_ I was concious for the whole ordeal too. Or she'd assign me so much homework I was buried alive. I looked at Ikuto with a small smile. "Besides, he's not the one I want."

Ikuto met my gaze with a cool smirk, leaning towards me. "You already have me Amu. All you have to do is say yes."

I shook my head, stopping myself from leaning forward too. "I'm sticking by my decision. I _can't_ back down now, not after all these years. I'd never really respect myself again if I gave into temptation like that."

"Is the temptation just not great enough?" He asked, his cool blue eyes making my heart beat frantically. I could see the honest curiosity behind his gaze so I shook my head again.

"That's the problem. It's _too _great," I said, rubbing my forehead. Ikuto laughed this time.

"Amu I miss you, even though you're sitting next to me. All I want to do is wrap you in my arms," he said in frustration as he dropped his head back against the bed, covering his eyes with his hands. I sighed, leaning forward again to wrap my arms around my knees.

"I know. I know how you feel, but Ikuto, not yet," I said quietly.

"You know, I didn't even know you were coming until I saw you at the airport," he said quietly. I turned and looked back at him.

"I didn't know until this morning in the plane. They just kidnapped me," I said and shook my head with a hard laugh.

"Apparently Utau has been planning this for awhile," he said with a sigh. It was such an Utau thing to do, honestly.

"I was going to come find you when I graduated. I even had enough money for a plane ticket," I said with a sigh. He looked down at me wistfully.

"I would have loved you showing up on my doorstep, looking cute just like always. I would have smiled and just hugged you. I would have never let go," he said, his eyes holding a longing in them that ripped me to shreds. I looked at him as he closed his eyes. He was rarely this open, so I savored the moment. I liked him opening up to me like this.

"Can you make it three and a half months? That's over a hundred days," I said seriously. He looked down at me and didn't answer, his blue eyes not sure.

"I don't know," he shook his head. "What about kiddy king?"

I laughed a hard laugh. "He already said he'd just let me go-" I snapped my fingers-"like that."

"I bet he doesn't realize how harsh that is," he said with a grim look in his eyes. I looked back at him and watched as he closed his eyes.

"You know, you look a heck of a lot better than your last visit to Japan," I said. He opened his eyelid just a bit to peer at me so I continued. "You looked horrible. You were pale and sick the entire time. When you said it was stress-"

"Is that _really_ why you left me?" He asked, looking more than slightly heartbroken, and angry. I nodded.

"It is. Although it was kinda stupid, we've both endured _five_ _years_," I said and rubbed my eyes.

"True. But I don't want to wait," he said, leaning towards me again. I glared at him, but not harshly. I was feeling too nice for that.

"Do you _care_ about what I want?" I asked, trying to make my voice less harsh than I wanted it to be.

"I've been living with your decision long enough Amu, and now you're sitting there, _inches_ away from me. It's driving me crazy," he said angrily. I looked at him, and bit my lip.

"Well, you know, Kukai's my best friend and he still hugs me all the time," I said honestly. Ikuto's head whipped to look at me. He smiled gently.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded, and he held his arms out to me. I hugged him gently

"Is this enough for awhile?" I asked and pulled back to look at him, keeping my arms around him. He smirked playfully as his arms tightened around me gently.

"For _awhile,_" he teased. "Little girl you better be ready to face the consequences. You're mine, and when you graduate you'll find out just what that _means._"

I looked at him seriously for a moment. "God I have missed you. I promise to be fully ready to take your beating." I stood up and stretched, pointing at the door. "Now get out. I have to put on my pajamas so I can go watch zombies mutilate people."

"You like gory horror flicks?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. I nodded with a smirk.

"Boy Ikuto, you have _a lot_ to learn," I said smiling at him. As he walked out the door he smirked back at me.

"I look forward to learning."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I SO wanted to make him kiss her in that scene, the temptation was almost too much. Now, the question is will they be able to make it to graduation, or will some disgustingly tragic event tear them apart?<em>**

**_I have no idea yet._**

**_Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are most welcome :)_**


End file.
